Game Of Poker
by Arizxo14
Summary: A story about Ludger and poker.


_**Game of Poker**_

_**Not to many Ludger stories around so I decided to give the man of few words one since I just got the game. I tried to make the characters stay in character as best as I could, but there may be a few mistakes since this is the first time I have written any of these characters. On a final note I obviously don't know much about Ludger and Julius back story so the flashback part may be a bit off I don't know if it would be or not. Enjoy The Ride Ladies and Gents**_

* * *

><p>The group consisting of Ludger Kresnik, Jude Mathis, Alvin Svent, Leia Rolando, Elize Lotus, Rowen Ilbert, and Elle Mel Marta were staying at the Elympios inn at Marksburg. The inn was rather nice with many technologies known to local Elympians. The inn also had a gambling place for adults to which is how this whole story begins.<p>

"There comes a time in a man's life when he has to know when to walk away." Jude remembered those words that Alvin had once told him and through he disagreed with those words. He had to agree with them when the very same man that told him these words had nothing on, but his pants. And his opponent Ludger with still all his clothing on with the great Conductor Rowen Ilbert laughing silently behind him.

The story was that to pass the time while Leia had lost the traditional rock-paper-scissors to see who would go shopping for the ingredients of their dinner that night and Elize decided to go with her to at least lighten the load. While Elle went to make sure they got enough Kitty Krisps for Rollo.

Alvin decided to challenge Ludger to a game of strip poker as Rowen had decided to opt out as seeing his beautiful form would be scaring to the ladies of their group if they happened to come in during the game. You needed an gambling identification to even come to this part of the inn Jude could only get in when Alvin bribed the man that scans the identification.

Jude and Rowen watched Alvin growl in frustration as he lost out again to Ludger.

"Damn! Are you cheating or something Mr. Kresnik?" Alvin asked to Ludger just smiled at him with a short laugh.

"No. Julius just taught me had to play this game after I saw him play it with some guys." Ludger then crossed his arms and waited for Alvin to remove his pants. After a few minutes of non stop starning Alvin finally relented and remove his pants leaving him in only in his light blue boxers. Jude looked at Alvin and couldn't help but find the situation a bit funny. Jude then turned his attention back to Ludger wishing to ask him a question.

"So Julius taught you how to play poker?" Ludger looked to Jude and let out a small sigh and nod.

"I remember it all like it was yesterday actually." Ludger took a pause and looked at both Jude and Alvin who were both staring at him with Rowen with a bit of amusement on his face.

"What?" Ludger asked to which Alvin scoffed.

"You can't just give a build up like that and not deliver." Jude nodded at this statement.

"I agree. Might as well tell the story since Leia and Elize won't be back for a bit longer." Jude took one of the seat from under the table and sat down. Rowen always scooted closer as well.

"An old man like myself enjoys to hear stories of the young nowadays." Ludger relented and began to tell his story.

"I was about nine years old and a man came to our apartment when Julius was away."

_**11 years ago**_

Ludger began to his practice tomato omelets as he waiting for his older brother's return from whatever he was doing. Ludger had almost perfected the art of omelet making with him only burning it five percent of the time. He also needed to work on his execution since he would often trip after himself and drop the omelet instantly ruining his hard work.

Ludger heard the familiar sound of the door opening and turned to see his brother entering looking as exhausted as he usually did.

"Hi Big Brother!" Ludger yelled from much enthusiasm which caused a smile to appear on Julius exhausted face.

"And hello to you too Ludger." Julius sat down at their dinning table and waited for Ludger to finish the omelet.

"You ever think of learning to cook something else by chance?" Julius asked to which Ludger quickly responded.

"I like tomatoes and big brother Julius likes them too ,so why would I cook anything else!" Julius laughed a bit at his little brother's answer knowing it possibly wouldn't change from the last few times he brought it up. Julius just wanted Ludger to expand his horizons when it comes to cooking knowing he could be the greatest cook alive with he did so.

Ludger managed not to trip and delivered his omelet to his brother as he sat down to watch Julius eat. Julius just looked at Ludger with his waiting eyes and decided to ask the question that loomed on his mind.

"Care to answer why you are staring at me?" Ludger just crossed his arms.

"Take a bite and maybe I'll tell ya." Julius after a moment of silence relented and put his fork in the omelet and took a bite then gave a quizzical expression to Ludger to which the younger brother relieved his motives for his watching.

"I saw on a cooking show that you could tell if a person really likes your food by their faces when they eat it." Julius just patted his brother on the head and scuffed his hair a bit.

"I will love anything you make Ludger always." Ludger smiled at his older brother's statement and decided to ask a question.

"Do you know of a guy named Weston?" Julius eyes widen for a moment then he looked at Ludger.

"He's just an old friend. Where did you hear that name?" Ludger thought back and instantly remembered.

"He came here a long time ago before you got home and asked if you could play another game with." Julius closed his eyes and sighed.

"Another problem for another day I suppose." Julius continued to eat and finished his omelet then Ludger asked him another question.

"What kinda game do you play with your friend?" Ludger waited for an answer and as soon Julius looked into his eyes he knew that he would have to answer.

"It's an adult card game, so I can't tell you much about it until you're older." Ludger was not satisfied with this answer and began to tug on Julius sleeve until he got what he deemed a satisfying answer.

Julius eventually caved in after five minutes of non stop tugging and decided to tell Ludger a bit about the game.

"Okay I'll tell you a little about it." Ludger shook his head at this.

"I want to know all about it!" Julius patted Ludger on the head and gave him a smile.

"Adults need to keep their secrets too." Ludger pouted a bit but in the end decided to accept this answer since this would most likely be the best he was going to get.

_**Present Day**_

"Julius taught me a little about the game then and how to play it eight years later. He was a bit surprised I still remembered about it." Ludger concluded his story and looked at his audience who then proceeded to look at each other then nod.

"As far as first stories go that wasn't too bad huh fella?" Alvin said as he stared at Jude and Rowen for conformation.

"I agree. Thanks for sharing Ludger. It's good to learn more about your traveling companions." Jude then looked at Rowen who nodded.

"Indeed, it is best to know more about the people you have to entrust your life to on the battlefield." Alvin then threw his hand out towards Ludger. Before Ludger could ask Alvin pointed downward towards his discarded clothes under the table.

"I would prefer not to go outside this little gambling den without my clothes on." Ludger handed Alvin his clothes and the former mercenary began to get dressed.

"You could have at least put them on the table Ludger. The floors here are filthy to high heaven." Ludger just gave a weak apologetic smile to Alvin who just shrugged.

"I may not be happy, but I wouldn't be a very good fighter if I worried about my clothes being a bit dirty" Jude looked at a clock in the den and decided to get up from his seat as well.

"Leia and the others should be getting back soon." Rowen agreed with this and got up and began heading for the exit along with Alvin. Jude was about to follow until Ludger put his hand on his shoulder.

"What is it Ludger?" Jude asked as he turned around. Ludger nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to find the words to say.

"It was nice sharing with you guys about myself." Jude smiled to which Ludger continued.

"I thought maybe I could hear a story about you sometime?" Jude automatically gave his answer.

"Of course it seems only fair at least." Ludger smiled as the two walked to the exit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>As shown by the ending I do plan on doing another story focused on Jude. Don't got a date on when that will be released through. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little story. If you did I'm glad ya did and you can say what you liked about it or if you didn't or think I could improve in a place by all means share that as well. <strong>_


End file.
